bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gap between Heaven and Hell: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Echo
Back To Society Hell. It was as red and desolate as ever, Souls burning, bodies decaying, and demons enjoying every moment of it. Deep into the heart of the devastation was the Grand Palace, where a black haired creature was exiting through the main gate. He carried a suitcase full of scrolls full of specific instructions for his branch of the Bara Murasaki during his abscence. He walked at a steady pace through the barren wastelands of the thirteenth hell, not stopping once until he reached two large pillars guarded by two Doom Demons. They both bowed as he passed, a most wise decision. He folded his arms and waited as a large energy field materialized inbetween the pillars. He casually walked through it, vanishing from the planet. He appeared in the middle of a field in another planetoid-like realm. He needed to get to a certain dimension, one that required a specific spell from one of eight octuplets, each located somewhere in the spiritual world. This seemed to be the home to one of them, if this was indeed Reiji Maigo as Echo suspected. He meditated, sensing the octuplet and tracking his location. After completing a short sequence of tests to prove his membership -despite already being one of the highest ranking leaders- he was administered access. ~ An hour later he returned from the alternate dimension, going to back to the location of the hell portal. Upon the black-haired teen's arrival, a man with long pearl hair stood at the portal, inspecting it. He then noticed the arrival of the teenager, and looked over, "And who might you be?" he asked. He glanced at the man and sighed as he walked past him. "Someone with a schedule." The man with pearl hair smiled, "accidently" placing his leg infront of Echo, making him trip. "Whoops. Clumsy Me." he mused, as Echo got up. "Now answer me. What is this mysterious portal doin' here?" Echo stood up and pulled a coin out of his overcoat pocket and flipped it, the incredible spin of it curved it through the air straight into Seireitou's forehead, hitting his skull pinpoint and dropping him helplessly. Echo brushed some dirt off of his shoulder. "What exactly makes my destination your business?" Seireitou got back from the hit, shrugging it off. He grinned, "Never said it was. But, I am not about to let you pass. Especially since you came here, in Reiji Maigo." he stated. He looked again at the portal, "I see... So Lucifer, eh?" he asked. "For now, each stepping stone has a name." He folded his arms. "I suppose by your demeanor that stubborness would prevent any chance of me getting on with my day." The man sighed, "I guess. By the way, I'm named Seireitou, nice to meet 'cha." he remarked. Echo stared at the man, trying to understand his cordal greeting after his blatant demands. "Perhaps." He put a foot in the portal. "But I honestly have something important at hand, and I honestly don't think this greeting will make a difference if we never cross paths again." The portal however, suddenly closed, with Seireioyu raising his finger. "Garganta. The only way to travel, or not travel, I guess." he smirked, "You ain't leavin' till I get some answers." he stated. "Answers?" Echo swiped his hair to the side. "I'm not in the mood to enlighten the ill-minded. I suggest you open the portal before I do something that I won't regret." Seireitou sighed, "I knew this wouldn't be easy. Very well..." he mused, getting in a deep stance. "Let's see what you will regret." he challenged. Echo breathed deeply, taking in the fresh scent of the meadow. "I see." He said blandly before making a sweeping motion with his arm, scattering tear drop sized corruptive energy into the wind to spread out into the grass. He folded his arms as usual. And They're Off Seireitou smirked, getting down in a stance. A few seconds passed as the air began to blow, and within the very moment the leaves hit the ground, both Sei and Echo disappeared. Only sounds of punching and kicking could be heard. The next moment they were seen, their legs were perfectly aligned, kicking eachother in the face, pushing them both back. Upon being pushed back, Seireitou called out, "Cero.", shooting off a crimson beam of energy straight for the falling Echo. Echo reached out, catching the cero. He redirected it downwards, propelling himself upwards. He sliced as he ascended, corrupting pieces of the atmosphere to form a shower of dark energy in the form of meteors. All headed towards Seireitou at different angles. Seireitou held out his hand behind him, "Bakudou 81, Danku." he stated, summoning a large mirror-like wall that defended against the energy, and actually absorbed the energy, combing it within the mirror using his own reiatsu as a net. Now using this energy combined with his own, "Hado 63: Sōren Sōkatsui", but instead of 2, several shots of blue fire were shot out from the mirror wall, slamming into the balanceless Echo, causing large explosions to take place all at once. Seireitou made a hand motion, swaying the hair out of his face, "Bakudou 62, Hyapporankan" he muttered, preparing for his next move. When the smoke cleared, Echo was more than standing. His eyes were leaking insideous energy and the formerly blue flames now engulfed him, but now a corrupt black/green. "Consider your next move." Seireitou smirked, "Already there." he smirked, shooting off mini rods of lightning all around Echo, sealing his movement. "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." he stated, shooting off a large beam of lightning from his palm. However, instead of slamming into Echo, the beam scattered around, making large orbs of lightning surround Echo. "Hado 90, Kurohitsugi." he then stated, causing a large black box surround Echo. The orbs soon followed, leaving a large explosion erupt from that pinpoint. "Hachigyou Sougai." he stated, making a large double dislocation barrier cover the explosion, keeping it concentrated. Right before the attacks landed, Seireitou fell over. Several tear-shaped drops of Echo's energy had pierced him, slowly taking root and numbing his body. "Recall my first action." Echo brushed a few grains of dirt off of his shoulders. Seireitou used that motion to cartwheel back to his stance, staring down Echo. His eyes twitched alittle due to the numbing, but did his best to shrug it off. "Heh, nice. Just as I expected from you the moment I laid eyes on you." he stated, grasping his katana's hilt, drawing it. He held it upwards, pointing at Echo. Most unlike Seireitou, a small hint of apathy shown it's way out. "Let's go, Echo." Let out your Sacred Cry "Excellent." Said Echo, the unnatural glow of His blade shimmering the atmosphere. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, holding his sword upright. "I wonder..." he began to think, but then shrugged it off, awaiting Echo's move. Echo directed his sword to point towards the rift he previously created, sending a leak of corruptive aura pouring out. With a gesture of his hand the energy manifested into swords of ancient energy, all flying at high speeds towards his opponent from behind.